Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by OPPRESSEDxOPPRESSOR
Summary: Watching Rin in pain like that Hiaso knew he would do anything to help her, even some crazy shit. *Note not an actual line*


Just a quick story about a fun night shared by Rin and Hisao. Enjoy.

Walking up the stairs to Rin's art loft I cant help but have a smile on my face. Palming the little blue plastic container in my right pocket my hopes for the night are high.

Since the day Rin and I acknowledged our feelings for each other I've asked her to teach me about art so that hopefully one day I can understand her more. Its been 6 months since then and over time Rin has seemed to change. At times when she used to splatter paint on canvas with vigor she now stares, defeated, at a blank canvas.

About a month ago she finally admitted to me that she was scared something was wrong with her, that she was losing her ability to tap into her creativity. She broke down, pushing her face into my chest. Sitting there on the floor of her room I knew that I had to help her in any way I could.

I've tried my best to inspire her. I began by taking her out into nature but it was no help. I've tried my best to get her involved with her world but each time she is disappointed. Recently she has given up entirely on my efforts and stays locked in her artist nook day and night. I do my best and bring her plenty of food but it kills me that this small service is all I can do to help her.

But today, today will be different.

Reaching the top of the stairs I see Rin vacantly absorbed in the sky, perhaps a particular cloud.

Even as I get closer Rin doesn't notice me and it takes a few exaggerated coughs to catch her attention.

"Hisao..."

"Hey Rin, how are you doing today?"

"Fine, I suppose... no different than usual."

Its only now that I notice the thick clouds of cigarette smoke collecting above us.

"You've been smoking quite a bit lately." I mutter.

"Its become a real hobby for me."

"Hmm well I cant say I don't understand why."

Rin has expressed the clear headedness that she feels when she smokes and how the nicotine high is one of her few remaining pleasures.

"Rin... I want you to know that I've been worrying about you lately"

"wow you normally don't do that" she says flatly.

…

"I've been worried about your lack of inspiration and I think I have one last idea I want you to try."

"Hisao I thought I made it clear that I don't want to go on anymore field trips outside. We tried but it just doesn't help. Don't worry this way you always know where to find me.

"We can do this right in here actually, just here me out okay?"

"Alright tell me"

"have you ever heard of L.S.D?"

"L.S.D? Of course, plenty of artists claimed inspiration from it."

"Exactly." I smile and pull out my little light blue plastic container. I hold it up and open it revealing several small tongue strips stacked together.

"What do you say? Feel adventurous?"

Hesitating for a moment Rin returns my smile with a grin of her own, followed by one of her trademark shrugs. She closes her eyes and cutely sticks out her tongue.

Delicately I place one of the thin strips right in the center of her tongue. After giving it a second to sink in a bit Rin opens her eyes and haughtily coils her tongue back into her mouth keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"Now you"

I do the same for myself. As I pull my tongue back into my mouth I keep my eyes closed, focusing on envisioning the strip soaking into my tongue and spreading throughout my brain.

It takes a moment for the strip to dissolve completely and once it has Rin and I are left staring at each other in a silent art studio.

"You know... I've never done anything like this before." Rin says breaking the silence. "have, umm, have you ever...?"

I'm surprised to see Rin acting this way. Normally she is so flippant about her decisions it's off putting to see her apprehensive about, well, anything.

"I've never done acid before but I've tried other psychedelics like it."

"so what is it... like?" Her question makes me laugh out loud.

"HAHAHA! Guess the whole point of today is for you to answer that question yourself."

No answer from Rin.

We sit quietly after that both unsure of what to do next. I stare at Rin staring at her blank canvas. I draw the individual shapes that make her up in my head. Over and over again I break her apart into her base components and put her back together again. The more I stare at her the more prominent she becomes in my vision. Her figure becomes intense to look at.

Looking down my hand is bright and orange with fingers obscured through murky water.

"hoo boy" I said under a heavy breath.

I turn my head to face Rin, to ask her if she is having the same experience as me.

"Do you feel any effect?"

…

No answer. I say it louder, this time placing my hand on her shoulder as I do so. Dreamily she turns her head to face me. I notice that her pupils are ridiculously dilated making her eyes seem even flatter and more incomprehensible than before.

"Hisao, this is... unreal"

I start giggling uncontrollably at her frank description. I scan the room, curious as to how my new perspective will change it. As I watch the walls they warp fluctuating with vibrations. The objects in the room, small pieces of painting equipment and the like begin flashing softly, some moving towards me, others becoming much more apparent and vivid and other still drifting off into obscurity.

I notice Rin mixing paints and preparing to start a new piece of art. I glide over to her by the soles of my shoes.

"Feeling inspired by something" I smile.

"Not particularly but mixing these paints are revealing colors I've never thought of before.

"do you mind if I..." I trail off hoping shell understand what I'm asking.

"No, knock yourself out" Rin laughs shortly, never breaking eye contact with the swirling whirlpool of color she is creating in the paint can. I grab a paintbrush whose bristles appear to be moving independently of each other and begin mixing my own paint. I don't find it as interesting when I do it. I settle for switching between watching Rin go about her business and observing the world around me.

Once Rin has finished mixing paint she lays flat on her back looking up at the stars through the skylight. Noticing my staring she says something, or at least her mouth moves but no words come out. As she continues talking her mouth slowly slides up and to the left, detaching itself from her, still no words.

"umm, what?"

"I said that if you wanted to touch me I probably wouldn't mind... probably"

Probably? I think to myself, I'm going to need more of a concrete commitment than probably. I go to say this to her.

"huhuh okay"

...close enough.

I roll on top of her bringing our faces millimeters away. Under the moonlight coming in from the skylight above us we are basked in a faint light looking similar to a spotlight. Peering into each others eyes we slowly close what small distance is left between us, our mouths interlocking.

A wave of stimulation rushes in through my mouth. I begin taking off her clothes by unsnapping her painters overalls, peeling them back I set upon undoing the buttons of her shirt. I throw the now unconnected front of her shirt open revealing her modest breasts.

"no bra" I note, whispering into her ear. The only reply I receive is her heavy breathing.

Still kissing, I massage her breasts in my palms keeping my hands flat. Every now and then I switch and gingerly pull her nipples or lick them. Each action prompts a new equally interesting reaction from Rin, a quick exhale, a small squeak, and occasionally a moan.

I look up for a moment realizing I haven't been aware of anything but myself and Rin for quite some time. Looking out into the vast emptiness of space that surrounds us I smile. To me there is only us. I assume the same is true for Rin as she is still staring dopily into my eyes, and once I move, the top of my head.

Having undone her pants I lead a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck (stopping shortly at her ear) and towards her legs. Stopping just above her panties I look up at the object of my affection. Her face is bright read and her neck somewhat shiny from sweat. She is breathing heavily and it takes a moment for her to realize I'm staring her in the eyes.

We stay like that, each on the edge of falling into our lust completely.

"please" she says so quietly she almost mouths it. Her panties slide off easily and have a dark wet spot on the crotch.

Slowly I drag my tongue up the full length of her pussy. Immediately she moans and convulses, she is already dripping wet and the introduction of my tongue is too much. Ravaging her with my mouth she wraps her legs around my head, a wrap that gets tighter with each orgasm until it threatens to crush me.

She pushes herself away with her legs.

"that's... enough..." She pants struggling to get the words out between breaths.

"Good, I almost drowned." I pretend to complain as I dry my face with a towel.

I take my face out of the towel to find Rin no longer in sight. From behind I feel her warmth as she places her head on my shoulder.

"Take it off" she whispers. I unbutton my shirt in a flash with Rin still behind me. As I turn around to look at her she runs her head into my chest pushing us both down to the floor with her laying on top of me. Rin looks up.

"Pants too"

I take them off and we lay there, her in her panties and me in my underwear, enjoying the tension. Wordlessly we lock eyes and kiss. I remove the thin layers of cloth separating us and she positions herself on top of me.

Rin tenses as she lowers herself onto me, slowly for a moment as I begins to enter and then all at once as she reaches the shaft. The sensation makes Rin yell sharply, immediately catching her voice. I try to move slowly at first but quickly realize that restraint is impossible in this situation. Rin's attempt to hold back her voice is as cute as it is futile. Despite her best efforts she is panting and moaning softly in time with my thrusts.

"I'm c-cumming!" I force out focusing mostly on my hip movement. Reaching my peak I finish with Rin, both our bodies convulsing together and tightening in ecstasy. We lay there for a moment, still connected, catching our breath. Rin is the first to talk.

"That was grea-" I cut her off, grabbing her by the shoulders and positioning myself on top of her.

"wha-" she squeaks but I again cut off when I slowly begin moving inside her. It doesn't take long for me to increase the speed of my hips to where it was before.

"wait at least take it out fir-" I plant a kiss on her lips to stop her from talking. I've never felt anything this good in my life, each new movement brings me and Rin to new levels of carnal pleasure. Rin has stopped talking or moaning and can only scream.

"Ahn~!"

"Again, I'm...!" My eyes widen. My breathing slows. My mind melts. I lose sight of whats around me, seeing only a kaleidoscope of colors. I feel a sting in the back of my head as my brain struggles to handle the dopamine being released by order of my hips. My torso detaches from my legs, then my head from my torso, and finally my mind from my body.

As my head rush subsides and I become aware of my surroundings again I hear Rin screaming at the top of her lungs. I feel her legs crushing my hips into hers and see her eyes (as wide as mine were a moment ago) blankly focusing on something I cannot see. With one final spasm she collapses no longer having the energy to support herself.

I pull us apart and fall next to her, pulling her close into my arms. She snuggles in for a moment reintegrating herself into the corporeal world. She looks into my eyes showing a spark of wonder and amazement that I haven't seen in far too long.

"did you see..." her words drift off.

I nod. There is another long peaceful silence.

"I've got to paint that."

"What?" Rin jerks up and hurriedly starts perusing the various paint cans around the room. "lets see I need this.. aaaand this... hmmm... C'mon Hisao I need your help!"

I let out an exasperated sigh laying back down on my back and putting my arm over my eyes in a vague attempt to block this out.

"I think I'm gonna need a second."

**OOF! **

Rin jumps on top of my chest sprawling herself over me. Bringing her face to mine she very seriously stares me down as if to say, there's no time for that! The thought makes me giggle which spreads instantly to Rin.

"Alright" I grunt as we get up "lets do it"

"Great!" Rin beams "first we have to..." As Rin rattles off her list of demands I smile. This really couldn't have gone any better.

Thats it everybody I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! I know what the few of you who didnt just skip to the sex without reading any of the substance are thinking. OpxOP, Rin is too OOC. She seems so happy and go lucky! thats not how she acts! go back to whining about misha not having a route! Ouch you guys, I cant believe you would be so mean.

Heres my feeble excuse. I like to think that Rin is happier now that shes with Hisao (remember this is some time after they got together) and that she shows this by being a bit peppier. Also shes pretty high this whole story and if it were realistic they would both just giggle uncontrollably the whole time but that wouldn't have been any fun to read about now would it.

Anyway thanks a ton. Please review I love hearing what you thought even if you hated it. Until next time!


End file.
